Soarin' Dash Chapter 1
by TCEW
Summary: Soarin' and Rainbow hang out after the Gala. Rainbow keeps feeling shaky around Soarin' and isn't used to feeling this way around boys. Soarin' knows he can't have feelings for her or he'll destroy her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around at the disaster of broken columns and the statue I tried to save. I destroyed my chance at the Gala to get the Wonder Bolts to notice me. I ran outside and found a spot in the shadows to sit miserably. "Hey, are you alright?" a voice said. I looked through my mane at the speaker and saw... A WONDER BOLT! It was Soarin' whose pie I had saved earlier.

"Oh. Uh...yeah I'm fine. Just you know completely screwed up everything trying to be a hero." I said than shrank down not believing I just said all that.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. You did save my pie. Sorry I couldn't talk earlier, everyone kept dragging us away." Soarin' said.

"Uh, it's cool. You gotta be pretty busy and all since you're a Wonder Bolt." I said, standing up. "My friends are probably leaving now and they're my ride so..." I looked around trying to find them.

"Wait! If you wanna stay and talk... I mean, I could...uh take you home after." he said. I straightened up.

"Really? You want me to stay?" I coughed. "I mean won't your group need you around?" I asked.

"They can deal without me." He said smiling. When I saw her I brightened up. It was that pony that saved us at the Best Flyer Competition. She looked amazingly beautiful and she saved my pie! Then I later saw her wrapped in the shadows looking upset. I felt the urgency to comfort her, I couldn't walk away. I felt so happy to be talking to her I can't understand it. But when I invited her to stay I became uncontrollably happy when she agreed.

"So, I didn't catch your name." I said glancing at her as we walked around.

"Oh, my name's Rainbow Dash."

"Cool name Rainbow Dash."

"You can call me Rainbow." she said. I held back my grin at being able to call her a nickname. 'Come on, Soarin' think of something to say!' I thought.

"So, uh, wanna go flying?" I asked.

I couldn't believe it. I was hanging out with a Wonder Bolt. I looked at him and couldn't help noticing how handsome he was. "Heck yea!" I said when he asked me to fly with him. I bit my tongue hating how stupid I sounded. 'Since when do you care what a boy thinks of you Rainbow? Even if he IS a Wonder Bolt.

"Great! I'll race ya to that cloud over there!" he said. "One! Two...THREE!" he yelled and we both shot into the air. I flapped my wings as fast and hard as I could, feeling the cone of air around me that meant a Sonic Rainboom. Faster...Faster...BOOM! I tore through the air, a rainbow trailing my path and crashed into the cloud Soarin' had chosen. I looked back and saw Soarin' way behind his jaw dropped. I smiled sheepishly as he caught up. "That was amazing!" he exclaimed.

"You've seen it before, remember?" I said.

"How could I forget? That's when I first met you." He said happily. I blushed. 'What are you thinking Rainbow?! He didn't mean it like that. Why do I feel this way?' Soarin's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Rainbow? You ok?" he asked. I blinked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, I blanked out there." He looked around that the sky that was dark all of a sudden.

"Night already? Your friends are probably worried about you." he said.

"Nah. They probably think I went home. Your group is the one that'll be worried about YOU." I said.

"If they are they can deal. I wanna show you something." he said and pulled me along.

I had taken her hoof so fast I hadn't even thought about it, but now as I was pulling her toward my secret hideout, I felt it in my hoof and blushed. 'What are you thinking Soarin'?! You can't have feelings for her, it will get out and she won't have her freedom anymore.' Rainbow spoke, breaking me out of my reverie. "Where are we going?" she asked. I smiled.

"You'll see."

My Little Pony and all the characters owned by Hasbro


	2. Chapter 2

When we got there, Rainbow looked around in awe. "It's beautiful." she said. I couldn't help thinking with her here it was dim by comparison. 'What are you thinking Soarin'? Stop thinking like this.' My secret hideout was a meadow with wildflowers and a waterfall.

"I love coming here in the peace and quiet just to relax when I've had enough of Spitfire's taunting." I said.

"Taunting?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh...Uh you know that's what the group does to each other about certain things. Sadly, there are no secrets in the group." I explained.

The hideout was amazing. At moonlight the grass looked blue and the waterfall was so peaceful and beautiful. But no matter how beautiful it was, for some reason I couldn't stop staring at Soarin'.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked, shaking away my thoughts.

"Oh I just stumbled upon it... literally." he said, while lying in the grass and turning to watch the stars. I plopped down next to him and saw a shooting star. I looked at Soarin' but saw he didn't see it, he was looking at me. I blushed than chided myself. 'Why do you keep acting like this Rainbow?' After breaking out of my thoughts I realized we were staring at each other and looked away.

"I should probably get going." I said sadly.

"I'll take you home" Soarin' said holding his hoof out for me. I let him help me up and we flew to my home in silence.

I was dreading each inch we got closer to her house. Not that I knew how far we were but I knew we would get there too soon. When we arrived, we stopped at the door. "Well thanks for showing your hideout to me. I had a nice time." Rainbow said.

"Are you free tomorrow?" I asked, unwilling to let her go.

"Um, no, Pinkie is throwing a party and you don't want to know what she does when you decline. I'm really sorry..." she said. My heart sank but I didn't let it show.

"Oh...uh, ok." I said awkwardly.

"Well, you could come. I'm sure Pinkie would love it and it will just be me, her, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack. No crazy crowds." she said. I nodded excitedly.

"I'd love to come!" I said than coughed realizing how I sounded.

"Great! It's at Twilight's library at 1:00." she replied

I nodded and said "Good bye Rainbow. See ya then!" She waved and I flew away.

My Little Pony and all characters belong to Hasbro


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened the door I saw the group there. "Guys? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do you mean what are we doing here?!" Twilight asked incredulously. "You didn't come back with us and you weren't still at the party, so we came here assuming you left before us. But you DIDN'T." Twilight finished.

"Well, I was uh…just going for a little night fly." I said.

"Sugar cube, we were very worried about you! Couldn't y'all just tell us what you were doin'?" Applejack asked, much nicer than Twilight. I looked down.

"I'm sorry, it was kinda sudden. But thanks for caring you guys." I said. They all shuffled out. I closed the door behind them and thought about my evening. Well it sucked until Soarin' talked to me. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

When I got back to the base, Spitfire was waiting for me. "Where have you been?" she said in a deadly calm voice.

"Oh, uh I went for an unexpected fly. Sorry to worry the group." I said guiltily.

"Uh huh." She said suspiciously. "Well no secrets in the group, right? So whatever you're hiding I'm gonna find out eventually." Spitfire stormed off and I sighed. What a night.

When I woke up, I rolled over to see what time it was. The clock read 9:00 am. Wow I really slept in. I got up and stretched. Time to distract myself until the party. Then I thought of Spitfire and cringed. _What excuse can you think up this time Soarin'? _I was trying to think of something when I heard a knock on my door. Spitfire opened it. "Hey, the group's going on a free fly today since we have no shows this week. You coming?" she asked.

"How long are you guys gonna be out there?" I asked.

"Well, probably like five hours since we haven't flown freely in so long. So are you coming or not?" she asked again.

"Oh, uh… I think I'll stay here. Not in the mood to fly." I said. She just nodded suspiciously and left, so unlike her usual prying self.

I woke up and heard noise outside of my room. I got up and saw my clock. 10:01. I went downstairs surprised how late I slept. Fluttershy was downstairs waiting for me.

"Oh... I'm sooo sorry to intrude, but Pinkie Pie wanted me to come over here and… um, bring you to the party." Fluttershy said, well, shyly.

"Oh, right. Ok, let's go then." I said even though it was extremely early yet. So we flew to Twilight's and knocked on the door. Pinkie Pie opened the door and jumped up and down when she saw us.

"Yay! You came!" she yelled.

"Uh… I said I was coming, didn't I?" I told her. She just nodded enthusiastically and let us in. "Oh, by the way…" I added sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind I invited someone to the party." Pinkie Pie started jumping up and down again.

"Of course I don't mind! The more the merrier!" and she bounded away. The others were putting up decorations. Applejack was fixing up the cake and I went over to her.

"Looking good, AJ" I said.

"Why thank ya Rainbow." She said cheerfully. Pretty soon, hours passed. I looked at the clock and it read 12:50. The party was going to start soon. I went over and sat by the door to wait.

I looked at the clock. 12:50. finally, it was time to go to the party. I ran out the door and burst into the air happily. I got there in no time and suddenly got nervous. _Relax, Soarin' it's just her friends._ I landed in front of the door. Just as I was about to knock the door opened with Rainbow Dash behind it.

"Hey Soarin'! Um… come on in." she said. I walked in behind her and looked at all the decorations. Then her friends noticed me. The pink pony with curly hair jumped up and down.

"OH MY GOODNESS! A WONDERBOLT!" she yelled. Rainbow looked embarrassed.

"Yes, Pinkie. Calm down." She said. "This is Soarin'. That's Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike." Rainbow introduced, pointing to each one as she said the name. Then Pinkie ran over and turned on music and the party began.

After introductions we all just danced to the music. Dancing with Soarin' made me tingly all over and I didn't understand the feeling. But soon enough it was cake time and while we ate everyone just told random funny stories about our adventures and Soarin' laughed. When he did I got so happy I laughed too. Even though I've heard all the stories a million times and was there when most of the stories happened. Soarin' made me enjoy everything ten times more. Too soon, the party was over and I had to say goodbye to Soarin'. "I'm really glad you invited me Rainbow. You're friends are funny and I… enjoyed spending time with you." He said. Then he looked sad.

"I had the best time too." I said smiling.

"I have to go, my group is coming back soon." He said weirdly. "Bye Rainbow, see you around!" he yelled while flying away.

"Bye!" I yelled after him wondering why he was leaving so fast.


	4. Chapter 4

As I got back to the base, I made it just in time to be there before the group got back from their flight. Spitfire looked angry when she came in. The group went to their rooms but she stayed. "So, guess where we went on the flying trip?" she asked.

"Umm...the sky?" I joked, even though I knew it would only make her even angrier. She narrowed her eyes.

"Funny. Actually we flew over Ponyville." she said with meaning.

"Okay..." I said, hiding my nervousness.

"Turns out that one student of Princess Celestia was throwing a party." she said. I just stood there not knowing what to say. "I don't remember the group getting invited Soarin'." she said, eyes blazing.

"Uh... well I was and you guys said you were going on a flight so I didn't want to ruin that." I lied. She just stared.

"Well. I'll find out the truth eventually. No secrets in the group, remember?" Spitfire stormed away after that.

I went back in Twilight's house and helped them clean up. When it was good as new, I left without saying goodbye so they wouldn't ask me questions. As I was flying around over Ponyville, I saw a flash of yellow and orange from being a cloud. Puzzled I went over and a pony came out, flying straight into me and pinning me to a cloud. The first thing I saw on the pony was its fiery mane. It was Spitfire Captain of the Wonder Bolts! "I want you to stay AWAY from Soarin'!" she yelled at me. I gasped in surprise.

"Wha?" I coughed out. Then I remembered Soarin' saying something. There are no secrets in the group. "You have the wrong idea we're only friends." I said. 'Even though I want to be more' I thought, then shied away wondering what I was thinking. She laughed.

"You think I don't know? He would never feel that way about you. All I want is you to not fool him into thinking he can have friends who don't just like him because he's a Wonder Bolt." she said angrily. I just shook my head.

"I'm not only friends with him because of that!" I said but she wouldn't hear it. I pushed her off me surprisingly easy and shot away from her. Later I thought she seemed jealous but what would she be of me for? She talks to Soarin' way more than me. It's not like he COULD feel a certain way about me...


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash

I was flying along and I heard something from behind a cloud. I flew over and saw Soarin' making out with Spitfire. I gasped and they looked up. Spitfire smirked and Soarin' laughed in my face.

I woke up with a start and realized it was just a dream. I sighed with relief and thought about the next time I'd be able to see Soarin'. I walked out into my kitchen and was sipping coffee when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. Then I saw Soarin' and impulsively fixed my hair, than blushed. "Oh, hey Soarin'. What are you doing here?" I asked. He blushed.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a fly." he said. I nodded my head so fast it hurt.

"Cool, I'll just be a sec." I said and ran up to my room jumping up and down. I brushed my mane for the first time ever. 'Wow, what am I doing?' I thought. Then I ran down back to where Soarin' was awkwardly standing out of my door. I walked out by him and smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be really busy, being a Wonder Bolt and all?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"We actually have lots of free time in between shows. We don't have to train that much." he explained.

"Oh, cool." I smiled, thinking he must like me considering he spends a lot of his free time with me. Then I absent mindedly shook my head, thinking there's no way he likes me like that. Then I realized he didn't say anything that would make me shake my head and blushed. As we were flying, we chatted idly. Pretty soon I remembered something. "I have to go, Soarin'. My friends and I are having a sleepover." I said reluctantly.

"Oh. See yah." He said glumly. I flew away.

Soarin'

I watched as she flew away and sighed. If only I could constantly be near her. I went back to the base and saw Spitfire glaring at me. "Hanging out with your rainbow 'friend'?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Someone sounds...jealous." I say. She shakes her head and storms away.

Rainbow Dash

When I arrive at the sleepover, Twilight greets me. "Yay! My second sleepover!" she exclaims. I smile.

"Hi Twilight." Then I go into her library and set up my sleeping bag by Fluttershy's. The shy pony smiles at me.

"Hi Rainbow." She says.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" I greet. As soon as we were all settled, Twilight got out her book "Everything You Need to Know About Slumber Parties But Were too Afraid to Ask." I shake my head."Really, Twilight?" I ask. Then I take the book from her. "We shouldn't follow a book on sleepovers." I say. All the ponies nod and Twilight slumps.

"Okay." she says. After a bit of chatter we started talking about ponies and my mind flew to Soarin'. I wondered what he was doing right now.

"What are you thinking about Dashie?" Applejack asked. I blushed.

"Nothing!" I say too quickly. They all stare at me and I hid my face. "I think I like Soarin'!" I blurt out.

"Yeah, no duh." Twilight said. I stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled.

"It's not that hard to see." she replied.

"Oh." I say. Then they change the subject. After a while we all go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was after the chaos Discord caused that my friends and I were at a party celebrating the win of the Elements of Harmony working again. I was hanging out with Fluttershy when I saw the last pony I ever wanted to see: Spitfire. At the same moment I saw her, she made eye contact with me. I cringed, remembering the simpler times when I would've given anything to see her. Then things got complicated. Anyways, I was watching Spitfire to make sure she didn't come anywhere near me when a thought popped in my head. If Spitfire is here, maybe there are other Wonder Bolts her. Specifically Soarin'. "Um... Rainbow?" I heard Fluttershy squeak.

"Huh? Oh sorry Fluttershy. Did you say something?" I asked.

"Er, I was just saying that I saw…um, I saw Soarin' just in case you wanted to know." She said. I looked around. She pointed near the speakers where Vinyl Scratch stood and I saw him talking to her.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." I Blushed. Then I shook my head. I can't believe how stupid I'm acting. "It looks like he's a bit busy though." I add after the silence. Right then Pinkie Pie bounds up to us.

"Hey, Rainbow! Guess who I saw?!" she asked quite loudly. I yanked her away to the bathroom where people won't overhear. "I saw Soarin'." She said.

"Ugh, Pinkie Pie. You're way too loud! If you are going to talk about him, at least talk quietly so he can't hear you." I say.

"Oh, Rainbow, I'm sorry!: she exclaims. I calm down as we exit the bathroom, trusting she won't make anyone else notice us. She just bounds over back to Fluttershy.

"I'm going to go get some punch," I tell them. They nod and I walk in between tons of ponies. Squeezing past somepony, I finally get to the biggest punch bowl I've ever seen. Not that I've seen that many. After I poured some pink punch into my cup, I turned around and ran straight into somepony, spilling the punch all over me. I look up and am startled to see Soarin'.

"I'm so sorry, Rainbow!" he exclaims and gets me some napkins. I dry myself off.

"It's fine."

"So, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Much better now." He smiles and I blush. All of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I see Spitfire glaring at me. I smile, making her fume.

"Hey, Soarin'. Whaddya say we go outside?" I ask. He nods and I lead the way, winking at Spitfire.

"We haven't seen each other in a while," I say to break the silence. Rainbow just nods, my conversation starter failing. "So... how does it feel saving Equestria for the second time?" I ask.

"Well… I didn't really do much. But it's pretty awesome." She says. All of a sudden she bolts into the air. "Hey, wanna go for a fly?" she asks. I nod enthusiastically. Then I cough awkwardly. Bursting into the sky we both fly side by side, smoothly gliding through the clouds. Out of nowhere she speeds up and I know it's on. A race. I start flapping my wings as fast as possible and soon we're flying so fast everything is a blur around us. But then I hear an impact and stop suddenly. I look down and see Rainbow falling.

"RAINBOW!" I yell, zooming after her. I have never flown this fast. That I am sure of. But I don't focus on that, I am headed to Rainbow. So close, I'm almost reaching where her mane and tail are blowing upwards. I reach with my hooves and I grab her. Holding her tight while flying to a cloud I gently rest her down and inspect what happened. She's laying there, unconscious, and her wing in a very crooked position. I pick her back up and fly to the hospital as fast as I can.

I wake up to a very bright room. I look around and recognize the room. I'm in the hospital! "Hello, Rainbow Dash." I look up to see Dr. Whooves. "It seems you have broken your wing yet again." He says. "You'll have to wait a couple days to heal." That's when I remember yesterday. I was flying so fast I couldn't see what hit me. But I remember the impact. Dr. Whooves walked away and I sighed.

"How ya feeling, Rainbow?" Soarin' walks in.

"Bored. So what happened? Did you see what hit me?" I ask.

"I didn't see what happened but when I saw you falling, I went after you, caught you, and brought you here seeing your crooked wing." He explained. "So now that you're stuck here, I decided to keep you company." He grins.

We played a bunch of games together, her winning most of them. "How are you this good at all these games?" I ask, laughing.

"I'm just that awesome." She says. Right then Dr. Whooves comes in.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over." He says. I reluctantly get up.

"Bye Dashie." I say and walk out. Then I pause. Did I just call her that?

Two days of Soarin' games later, I was let out of the hospital, all fixed. I flew around, up and down, marveling at my newfound freedom. "WOO HOO!" I yell soaring high up into the clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked myself up and down in Rarity's mirror. "I look just like a Shadow Bolt!" I say.

"Why, yes, it's what you wanted, am I right?" she asks. I nod.

"Thanks, Rarity. Off to go scare!" I say flying away. As I was zooming around behind my grey cloud, I heard somepony approaching. I ducked behind my cloud and sneaked toward the unsuspecting pony. Then I saw who it was just in time to stop myself. "Fluttershy? What are you doing out?" I ask, used to her hiding in her house all Nightmare Night.

"Hi Rainbow Dash. I was just, um, out to get some food for Angel before it got dark." She said.

"Oh, okay. Well good luck getting home." I say. Then I fly away with my cloud in front of me.

"What an original costume," a snide voice says. I look around and spot a Pegasus with a Shadow Bolt costume on, much similar to mine.

"Hey, why did you steal my look?" I accuse.

"Oh, relax. It's not like you look good in it anyway." She says, chuckling. "I think I pull it off way better."

"Just who do you think you are?" I exclaim, angry.

"I don't THINK I'm any pony. I know that I'm Spitfire." She says snootily.

"Spitfire? Hmm, it's quite odd, the way you treat the pony that saved your life. Most ponies would be nice." I say sarcastically.

Soarin'

I was at the Wonder Bolt base with the rest of the group. "Where is Spitfire? We have to start going on our way to the show!" I saw, pacing back and forth. 'What if we're late? It's never happened before!'

"Relax, Soarin'! She'll be here. Spitfire would never let us down! That's why she's captain!" Misty says.

"Actually, she told me she was going to be late." Fleetfoot says idly.

"Did she say why?" I ask.

"Yes."

"…Why?"

"Um… she said I couldn't tell you." I shook my head angrily at that.

"Fleetfoot! Will you please just tell me? I promise I won't tell her you told me." I say practically begging.

"Does every pony?" she asks. Every member nods. "Oh fine… she's going to go 'take care of' Rainbow Dash. I don't know who that is or what she means, so please stop asking me questions!" Fleetfoot hides her face.

"Thanks, Fleetfoot. Ok guys, how about you all go and I'll find Spitfire." I say, hiding my frustration and anger. Why can't Spitfire mind her own business?

Rainbow Dash

I flew irritably away from Spitfire, feeling upset. I can't concentrate on anything else now. Deciding to fly home and think for a while, I turned around abruptly and ran straight into some pony. I backed away and saw Soarin'. "Da- Rainbow! I've been looking for Spitfire. You seen her?" he asked, doubling my bad mood.

"I wish I hadn't." I say and instantly regret it. He doesn't have to know I don't like her; it might make him stay away.

"What did she say?" he asked. He seemed angry, I noticed sadly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I made you mad." I say.

"What? I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Spitfire." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"So what exactly did she say to you?"

"Well, she insulted my costume and me by saying I didn't pull it off. She was wearing the same costume. Then she just went on insulting me, so I flew away." I explained, not wanting to go in depth too much.

"I don't understand what's wrong with her," Soarin' says angrily. "Oh, and your costume is amazing." He says.

"Thanks," I say, blushing.

Soarin'

I could not believe what Spitfire had said to Rainbow. What was her problem? He was flying back toward the base after he told Rainbow he had to go. Deep in thought, he got back home sooner than he thought he would. He stormed in and met the eyes of Spitfire. She looked ashamed. Makes sense. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I glare at her accusingly.

"I know you're upset but…"

"Upset? Why would I be upset with you for being completely rude to my friend?" I interrupt.

"I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"You're the one doing the hurting, not Rainbow." I glide to my room and shake my head. 'Why is everything so complicated now?' I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash

I woke up and literally rolled out of bed, flopping down onto the floor. I get up, stretching.

After my usual morning routine, I go outside into the lovely day. I remember my friends are having a picnic, so I fly down to the park. Circling overhead, I find them, sitting on the cliché red and white checkered blanket.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join?" I ask as I land softly, right next to Applejack.

"Why, it'd be a delight for ya to join us sugar cube!" Applejack said. I've always wondered why she called us sugar cube, but was too apathetic to ask. Still feeling the apathy. I pulled on my shades and leaned back to bask in the sun. All of a sudden, Twilight runs up, looking pretty crazy. We asked what was up and she said something about not learning a lesson of friendship to tell Princess Celestia.

"That's what this is about?" I asked incredulously. Maybe being around Rarity too much has changed her into a drama queen. I looked up from what I thought was brief thinking and every pony was gone. I blinked. "Hmm…guess the picnic is over." I say to myself and shrug.

Soarin'

The audience was roaring. Clapping was all you could hear. I looked up at all the fans, wondering if maybe, just maybe, she was here. Not a rainbow mane in sight, I sighed and closed the curtain.

"Fourteen more minutes until show time!" the time manager said. I got up and straightened my suit, pulling my hood up over my head.

"Hey Soarin', good luck in the race! You're gonna need it." Fleetfoot said. Lightening Streak shook his head.

"Fleetfoot, you shouldn't get so competitive. It's not good for the team." He said. I smirked. 'This team isn't really that close anymore' I thought, picturing Spitfire. I looked around and noticed Spitfire happened to be staring at me. Creeped out, I looked away and put my goggles on.

"Looks like Soarin' is ready to put up a fight!" Misty said, laughing. I rolled my eyes and peered around the curtain to scan the crowd just one more time.

Rainbow Dash

I was flying around and remembered the Wonder Bolts had a show today.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked a pony passing by. She was yellow with blue mane.

"Um… like 12:30, I think." She told me.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." I said sadly. Looks like I'm too late to see Soarin'. The pony flew away and I dropped onto a nearby cloud. "I might as well take a nap; I've got nothing else to do." I say to myself and close my eyes.

Pretty soon I find myself back at the party where I danced with Soarin'. I must be dreaming, because time travelling is not my thing. Twirling around with Soarin' I thought to myself how cute he is when he dances. Considering this is a dream, I didn't bother being mad at myself for thinking such girly thoughts.

Right then I'm thrust awake by a mess of noise. I get up and look over the cloud. There's a huge crowd by a group of ponies in the famous blue suits. The Wonder Bolts. What a coincidence! The scrambling fans seemed to cluster mostly around Spitfire. If only they knew how she really acted. I felt the need to sneeze right then. Great. I hid behind the cloud and tried to stifle it. Of course, I failed.

"ACHOO!"

I heard murmurs and then the noise went back to the usual crazy fan sounds that were kinda between cheers and screams of delight. Anyways, I snuck a peak around the cloud and caught Soarin' looking up here. I blushed, smiled, than waved. He waved back and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spitfire fuming. I see her do that a lot nowadays.

Eventually the crowd died down and Soarin' flew up to my cloud.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks.

"I was just taking a nap when I heard some crazy fan girls screeching." I replied.

"I didn't see you at the show… too busy?"

"Actually, I kinda lost track of time." I said sheepishly.

"Ha-ha, sounds like something you would do." He said and I laughed in reply. At that moment, Spitfire was flying right there and glared.

"Well, isn't this cute. A fan girl fooling the idiot celebrity"

"Hey, Spitfire. Why don't you get lost? You're obviously just jealous you don't have any friends outside the group." Soarin' remarks.

"Aw. You defend the ogling girl." She replies.

"What's wrong with you? I don't understand why you're captain if you're just some petty, immature mare that can't handle a smidge of jealousy and lets it get in the way of shows." Soarin' says. I smirk. 'He sure told you' I think toward Spitfire. She just flew away angrily. I looked up at Soarin'.

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that. I really appreciate it. You so treated her." I say smiling.

Just then, and I swear I have no clue how it happened, we kissed.


End file.
